So Innocent
by Markanovanlink
Summary: This is a really dark fic about Heero violating Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?
1. Chapter 1

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

**_This a fic I wrote years ago._ **

NCS, Torture, Angst and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent**

**by Markanovanlink**

"Heero stop it! I said no! Heero let go of my arm. Heero! You have had way to much to drink."

"So have you!"

"But I'm not the one forcing myself on anybody."

Heero got real angry at the last thing Duo said. So angry that he back slapped Duo hard enough to bust his lip. Duo put his hand to his face and wiped away the blood on his face just as Quatre entered the room.

"Duo you're bleeding! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Glaring at Heero. "Hey you're back from your mission early, any problems?"

"None. The place wasn't under heavy guard. So what happened to your lip Duo?"

"Nothing Q, don't worry about it. I leaving right now anyway. I don't have time to chat, see you both tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

'Away from Heero.' After narrowing his eyes at Heero Duo turned towards Quatre with a hugh smile on his face. "On a mission. See ya."

Duo walk out of the door waving at Quatre and flicking off Heero. Quatre saw this and turned to Heero to see what had really happened to Duo, but Heero got up and left the room before Quatre could say anything.

Quatre sat on the couch in the big room an eyed the empty bottles of liquor. One of the bottles had a dark green sheen to it. His eye traveled down the green glass bottle's body noting the curves on it. Closing his eyes he saw what made his heart jump. 'Oh Trowa. I miss you already. I hate the war because it keep's us apart. I love the war because it brought us together. Oh Trowa, all I do is dream about you. I wish you knew how much I love you. Why is loving you so wrong?'

Quatre was so far gone in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Heero came back into the room. Standing over him, Heero stared at Quatre while he slept on the couch. 'Damn Duo for making me hit him. Damn I just wanted it to be just the two of us. Damn Quatre for coming home so early from his mission. Damn Quatre. I never noticed how cute he looks sleeping like that. I wonder if he is a virgin. He acts so innocent all the time. Maybe he is not as innocent as he looks. I see the way he is always looking at Trowa.' Heero cleared his throat and said, "Quatre?"

Quatre's eyes fluttered open as he yawned in reply. "Oh I am sorry, Heero. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah. There is." Heero pick up new alcohol bottle and handed to Quatre.

Quatre eyed the bottle with confusion and looked up at him. "Heero, um I don't drink."

'Always so innocent.' He thought to himself. "Sorry. I just want to talk."

"About?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Quatre face fell blank of all expressions. He couldn't understand why Heero would ask a question like that. "Why do you want to know that for?"

"Just because I do. Well are you?"

Quatre's face turned a shade of red as he nodded his head to Heero's question. Heero just looked at Quatre while he drowned the entire bottle of alcohol down in one gulp. Quatre felt uneasy because Heero was staring at him strange. "I gonna go to bed now. I had a long day. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Quatre got up and went to his room. A strange feeling in his gut told him to get away form Heero. He didn't know why he felt so uneasy when Heero asked that question. He knew Heero must have been really drunk to even ask that.

Quatre went about taking off his clothes while someone looked through the keyhole of his room. Heero watched as Quatre took off his clothes and put on some long loose white pants. Heero watched as he stood infront of his bed and fell to his knees. Quatre sat on his knees talking in some foreign language Heero never heard before. He bowed down so that his hands and fore head touched the ground. He bowed five times before getting up to turn off the light. Heero wondered what it was Quatre was doing. Then it struck him. 'Quatre was praying. So innocent. So sweet and a virgin.'

Heero waited until he thought it was safe to go into Quatre's room. He stood over Quatre's sleeping form. The moon light hit Quatre's body giving it an angelic glow. 'Tonight I fuck an angel.'

Heero brushed Quatre's golden locks out of his face and stared at Quatre's mouth. He thought how sweet those lips must taste. This was the perfect night to find out. Heero knew for sure that Trowa and Wufei would not be back until tomorrow night and Duo. He didn't care. Duo said he would be back tomorrow. That meant that Heero had Quatre to himself all night long.

Heero went into his room and filled a bag up with certain items. He came back into Quatre's room and took out two pair of handcuffs. He handcuffed each of Quatre's wrists to the bed frame. Quatre didn't wake up at all. 'I could fuck you in your sleep and you would never know. How the hell have you lived this long being a gundam pilot? I wonder how do you wake an angel?'

Heero got on top of Quatre and started to kiss him when Quatre started to wake up. The word "Trowa" slipped from Quatre's lips as he woke. As he opened his eyes, Heero got off of him and went to his bag to get something else. Quatre watched as Heero left the bed and tried to free his hands. He couldn't believe that Heero had handcuffed him to his own bed. Worst of all Heero was kissing him. 'What is he going to do to me?'

"Heero!"

"Yes Quatre."

"Why am I handcuffed?"

"So you don't get away."

Quatre felt his eyes water from fear as Heero walked closer to him. "Heero please don't do this."

"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre. I know you are a God fearing boy. I know that you do stuff so you can remain pure in your God's eyes. I know that God fearing people sometimes do stuff that can't be forgiven. But somehow they keep on living with this strange notion that their God is a forgiving one. So it is easy for them to forgive themselves of all the crimes they committed. But in the end they all go to or experience hell. Just like you will tonight. Quatre you destroyed a whole colony. You almost killed your best fri... no let me rephrase that, the love of your life. Don't you believe you should atone for your sins? Or have you and your God forgiven them?"

"Heero, I have not forgiven myself nor do I expect for Allah to forgive me either. But I do know that I have to atone for them. The only way for me to atone for them is to give all that I can of myself. The part of me that loves, cares, and understands. I can only atone for them by doing good by others and my heart. I know I can never be forgiven for my sins, but I don't go around and think I haven't done anything wrong. Any punish or hell you can give me won't come close to the pain and hell in my heart for the things I done. Heero don't do anything you will regret because it will only hurt you in the end."

"Quatre how do you do it? How do you get people to forgive and feel sorry for you?"

"That's not..."

Heero slapped Quatre across the face yelled at him to shut up. Then Heero pulled out some duck tape and began to tape Quatre's mouth shut. Heero had the tape running from the front where his mouth was to the back of his head.

"Tonight you will atone for your sins by giving up the very thing that keeps you from being damned. Which is your sweet innocence."

Heero bent over Quatre and licked the tears that where falling down his face. Quatre brought up both his knees and hit Heero directly in his side. Heero rolled off the side of the bed holding his side while Quatre hopelessly tried to free his hands from the handcuffs. Heero got off the floor and slammed his elbow into Quatre's stomach. A smile lit up Heero's face as he watched Quatre twist his arms trying to ball up his body.

"Just like I said. Tonight I gonna fuck an angel."


	2. Chapter 2

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

_**This a fic I wrote years ago. Rape warning!**_

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 2**

**by Markanovanlink**

Tears sparkling like stars came running down the face of a very scared Quatre Raberba Winner. The tears were more of betrayal than fear. One of his closest friends was about to rape him. How could this be happening? Why is this happening? 'Heero, please don't.' Were the only thoughts running through his mind. His mind snapped back to reality when he felt his pants being roughly pulled off of him. He watched Heero throw them on the floor and walk back over to his bag. Quatre swallowed hard. The tape on his face was really tight. The only way he could breath was through his nose. His wrists were already bleeding from where he was yanking his hands free. His legs were free. But everytime he used them to keep Heero away from him, Heero would block them with one hand while using the other to punch him in his ribs.

Heero walked back to the bed with something in his hand. Quatre closed his eyes as he felt the cold metal object against his neck.

"Are you going to stop fighting me so I don't have to cut off your legs?"

Quatre eyes flew open in shock as he looked at Heero. The cobalt blue eyes were full of a deadly intensity. Quatre had a bad feeling that Heero might actually do it. Quatre turned his face to the side and closed his eyes. The cold metal was gone but was replace by a warm tongue. Quatre could smell the alcohol on his breath. Heero got off the bed and smacked him. Quatre opened his tear filled eyes to look at Heero.

"I want you to see everything that is about to happen to you."

Heero started to take off his clothes. Heero slowly took off his green tank top and black biker shorts. When Heero was completely naked he walked back to his bag.

Quatre started to yank at the chains again. He could feel his flesh rip against the metal cuffs. He kept on pulling until he felt a stinging pain fly across his chest. Watery aquas meet cold cobalt. Heero had a black leather belt in his hands."Quatre why are you making this worst on your self? Just stop. You're not getting away unless I let you go."

Quatre wanted to scream so bad. He wanted to yell for help, but even if he could no one would hear him. The cabin that the gundam pilots were currently hiding out in was hidden deep in a forest. It took three hours just to get to a town in either direction.

Heero got on the bed and grabbed Quatre's legs. Heero put almost all of his body weight on Quatre's right leg and used his left hand to hold Quatre's other leg. With his free hand, Heero rammed a dry finger into Quatre. Quatre 's body jerked from the contact. Quatre closed his eyes tight trying not to cry but the pain was to much. The tape on Quatre's mouth prevented him from screaming out loud, but it made Quatre sound like a dying animal. The sound made Heero harder. Heero rammed in another finger and then another. Finally he took his hand away and got off the bed so he could look at Quatre.

Quatre's body was very lean and small. His skin was smooth and pale. His hair was a mix between golden yellow and white. Heero noticed that Quatre seem to bruise easy. Quatre's face was purple from where Heero had slapped him and his sides and stomach were too. Quatre's wrists were blue and red. The red was actually blood. The red seem to stand out the most. It covered his wrists and arms and even his thighs. 'How much can you bleed angel?'

Heero got back on top of Quatre's shaking form. He positioned himself and rammed into Quatre. Quatre arched his back in pain. With no regard for Quatre at all, Heero continued his onslaught. The more Quatre tried to pull away the harder Heero would ram into him. Quatre could feel his body being ripped apart from the inside. Quatre finally gave in to the pain. He stopped struggling and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Heero screamed out Duo's name as he came inside of Quatre. Heero fell onto Quatre's chest. After a while, Heero got up off the bed and went to his bag again. Quatre kept staring at the ceiling. Heero came back and ripped the tape away from Quatre's mouth. Quatre kept staring at the ceiling. Heero then uncuffed him. Quatre kept staring at the ceiling. This is not what Heero expected to happen. He thought that Quatre would be a crying mess.

Heero got back on top of Quatre and took hold of Quatre's hands in a way that made his arms form a X above his head. Heero then interlaced his fingers with Quatre's. Heero's body laid inbetween Quatre's legs.

"Quatre?" Heero looked into his eyes and sighed. 'He is no fun.'

"Must you behave this way? Damn, you're just like Trowa."

The word Trowa snapped Quatre's eyes from the ceiling to Heero. "I see I got your attention. Hey don't give me that look. I know you're not mad that I fucked Trowa before you?"

Quatre started to jerk his body so he could knock Heero off. This only made Heero excited. Quatre couldn't move Heero at all. He wanted so much to kill Heero if he had did this to Trowa. Not Trowa. Trowa didn't deserve to be treated like this. As Quatre tried to get Heero off of him, Heero grabbed Quatre's wrists with one hand squeezed them until Quatre yelped. With his free hand, he guided his member back into Quatre's body. Quatre was screaming for him to stop but his screams only made him thrust harder into Quatre.

When Heero finally came, Quatre was in tears. Heero got off of him and gather his things and put them in his bag. Just as Heero was about to leave, Quatre ran towards him. Heero stepped aside and grabbed Quatre's arm twisting it behind his back.

"Why? Why did you rape Trowa?"

"Who said I raped him? He wanted it more than I did." Heero threw Quatre against the wall placing his forearm against Quatre's neck. "I will say this much. You were the first virgin I ever fucked."

Heero let go of Quatre and watch him hit the ground. Quatre didn't move as Heero left his room. Quatre stayed where he was on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

_**This a fic I wrote years ago. Self-torture warning!**_

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 3**

**by Markanovanlink**

Heero woke up in a cold sweat. He clutched his head with both of his hands. 'What happened last night? I can't remember anything. Duo, I remember Duo saying to let go of his arm. Did I? Oh God no. Not again.' When Heero got up and saw Duo hadn't slept in his bed, he began to search the cabin for Duo. He could never forgive himself if he had did something to Duo.

This wasn't the first time he blacked out after drinking. The first time was when he was staying with Trowa at the circus. Trowa had taken care of him after he self-detonated. The circus was having a party and Heero and Trowa were drinking. The next day Heero woke up naked in the bed on top of Trowa. Heero couldn't remembered what happened and Trowa pretended like nothing did happen. Heero kept asking Trowa what had happen because he couldn't remember, but Trowa kept telling him nothing. Heero stopped asking but knew he had did something to Trowa.

Heero had looked everywhere except for one room. As he was about to open the door, the front door to the cabin opened. Heero ran to the front door to see who it was. It was Duo. Heero walked towards Duo placing his hands on each of Duo's shoulders. "Duo, what happened last night?"

Duo was going to say how much of a jerk he acted like until he looked into Heero's eyes. Heero's eyes were eyes of a confused and scared child. Duo didn't know what to say. Duo was about to talk when he felt Heero's finger touch his busted lip. "Did I do that?" Duo was in shock to hear Heero's voice with such strong emotion in it.

"Nothing happened last night. You were a little drunk and smacked me, other than that, nothing happened."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Before Duo could say another word, Heero's laptop started beeping. Heero ran over to it and brought up the data that was being sent. When he was done, he closed the laptop and turned to Duo. "We have a mission." With that said Heero walked out of the door.

'He's back in perfect solider mode.' Duo thought as he ran after Heero. Duo got in the jeep with him and they were off. Duo talked about nothing for an hour until Heero say something.

"If nothing happened last night, why didn't you sleep in your bed?"

"I slept outside in this jeep so you could cool off. Don't you know how uncomfortable these things are? I couldn't even have good dreams. You know I had a nightmare. But it was weird. I didn't see anything but I could hear Quatre screaming no in the background. By the way, we should have let Quatre know we were leaving. We just got up and...Heero look out!" Heero had run the jeep off the side of the road and almost hit a tree. "Heero are you okay?'

"Did you say Quatre was home?"

"Yeah don't you remember when he walked in?"

"Um Yeah." Heero drove the jeep out of the ditch and back on the road. Heero knew Duo was talking again, but he wasn't paying him any attention. 'Did I hurt Quatre? I can't remember anything. /Dont do anything you will regret./ Not now. I will remember later. I have a mission to think about. Sorry Quatre, I hope nothing happened.'

Back at the cabin, a small boy laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. His mind screamed at him to get up. He finally gave in to the screaming and slowly rose to his feet. He held on to the wall for support as he slowly moved his bloody bruised body. Each step he took seem to cause more blood to run down his legs. He kept on walking until he found himself in the bathroom. He closed the door and walked slowly to the sink. He looked up at the mirror that hung over the sink. The sides of his face were purple and blue and the whites of his eyes were a bloody red color. Then he looked down at his wrists. They were cut and still bleeding. He watched as a river of blood poured from his wrists. As he brought one of his hands to mirror, he started to laugh. His laughing soon turned into loud crying. He fell upon the floor crying.

Quatre finally decided to get up again. He walked toward the bathtub and climbed in. 'I must atone for my sins. I try everyday to atone for them. I don't know how anymore. I deserved this. I deserved what ever happens to me. Who am I to judge how you punish us. Oh Allah. I cant even talk to you until I have cleansed myself.' Quatre got out of the tub and walked back towards the sink. Under the sink was a bucket with an old scrub brush in it. He picked up the scrub brush and got back in the tub pulling the shower curtain closed. He turned on the hot water for the shower and stood still as the water burned his skin. Must cleanse myself. Quatre took the old scrub brush and began to rub his skin with it. The scrub brush torn tiny scratches into his skin. 'Must get all the dirt off.' Quatre scrubbed harder and harder. The water turned red as it went down the drain. Quatre was being scolded by the water, but he kept on scrubbing harder and harder. 'Must get all the dirt off.'

Outside of the cabin, were two figures getting out of a big pick up truck. "I am so glad that mission is over. I couldn't stand watching weak soldiers beg for their lives. I hope Maxwell isn't here. I don't have the energy to tolerate him." Wufei opened the door to the cabin to see how quiet it was. "No Duo." Wufei went for the couch and laid down. Trowa walked in behind Wufei and noted the silence too.

'No Quatre.' He went to the room he and Quatre shared and opened the door. He walked into the room and noticed the unmade bed. 'Quatre is here.' He walked closer to the bed until one of his emerald green eyes picked up something. Blood! He ran over to the bed and moved the sheet only to see blood all over the bed. He turned toward the door only to see blood against the wall and on the floor. His heart seem to stop as he imaged what could have happened to his angel. "Quatre!" He heard himself scream out. He followed what seem to be an endless blood trail. As he came in front of the bathroom door, he could hear the shower going on. 'Maybe he got hurt on his last mission.' Trowa held his gun in his hand. Just to be on the safe side. He turned the knob and slowly walked in. "Quatre?" Blood was all over the floor and on the sink. It was hard to breath in the bathroom because of the hot steam coming from the shower. Trowa walked towards the shower curtain. He dropped his gun on the floor and said Quatre's name one more time before he opened the curtain. Trowa quickly turned off the water to the shower. The steam in the bathroom made his long brown bangs stick to his face temporarily blinding him. Using his hands he felt around until he found Quatre. Scooping Quatre in his arms, the Heavyarms pilot walked back to his bed room blind folded by his bangs.

He made it all the way to his bed without incident and laid Quatre on it. He used one of his hands to wipe the sticky bangs out of his face. Trowa fell to his knees next to the bed when he got a good look at Quatre. Quatre's body looked like someone had scarped all his skin off. Blood was every where. "Wu, Wufei!"

Wufei woke up to the sound of his name. 'Trowa, why the hell is he screaming.' Wufei drew his sword and ran toward Trowa's voice. Wufei stop cold and dropped his sword when he saw Quatre. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Quatre can you hear me? Quatre!"

"We have to get him to a hospital. Wrap him in a sheet and bring him to the truck." Wufei ran out of the room to go start the truck. Trowa wrapped Quatre in a sheet and carried him outside to the truck. Once in the truck, Wufei took off pushing the truck to its limit. Trowa held Quatre in his arms.

'Quatre, please don't die like this. There are things I haven't told you yet. Please don't leave me. I need you.' After two hours of driving in silence, Trowa screamed for Wufei to pull over. Wufei watch as Trowa got out of the truck and laid Quatre on the ground. Quatre had stopped breathing and Trowa was giving him CPR.

Wufei looked up at the sky with tear filled almond shaped eyes. 'Oh Nataku, please help us. Don't let Quatre die like this. Not like this. There is no justice in this.'


	4. Chapter 4

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

**_This a fic I wrote years ago. Self-torture warning!_**

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 4**

**by Markanovanlink**

As the lighting used its voice of thunder, three figures laid under the sky's tears. A wet and soaked Trowa Barton continued to give CPR to Quatre. 'Breathe, damnit, breathe. Quatre don't do this to me. Please Quatre.' Trowa stopped giving Quatre CPR and looked at Wufei. "Wufei."

Wufei's heart started to scream no until he found his voice, "yes." Trowa looked up at Wufei while holding Quatre to his chest. Wufei looked into Trowa's emerald eyes and was shocked when he couldn't find any emotions in them. 'Why does he always look like that?'

Wufei's thoughts were cut off by Trowa's monotone voice. "He's breathing again." Trowa picked up Quatre and walked back to the truck. Wufei ran to the truck and sped off once Trowa got in with Quatre.

After a hour of driving, the two boys carried Quatre into the first hospital they saw. The hospital was a very small one. The nurses that were on duty took one look at the rain soaked boys and ran over. One of the nurses practically snatched Quatre out of Trowa's arms as the other nurses hounded the other two boys with questions. Before they could answer any of the questions, all the nurses except one left and disappeared behind two large doors with Quatre. "I need some information from you two."

"What do you need to know woman?"

"It is Nurse Banks not woman. The first thing I need to know is the boy's name, his age, who can we call..."

"No one. He has no one except us. His name is," Wufei closed his eyes for a moment, "Quatre Barton and he is 15 years old." Trowa's eyes seem to get a little wider at Wufei's words. He watched as the nurse and Wufei continued to talk . Trowa walked away from them and leaned against the nearest wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

'Quatre, you have to pull through. I need you. I just wish...'

"Trowa?"

"Yes."

"They're taking Quatre to surgery."

"Hn."

'Is this how you deal with all your feelings? You've locked them up for so long that you've forgot how to use them.' Wufei leaned against the wall next to Trowa. Wufei slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "Trowa, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I'm not sure if I really do."

"In the clan I was raised in, some believed in it. They say that after you die you always come back in a new life. The new life reflects the sins and accomplishments from the old one. Some believe that your traits from your old life or lives will always be with you no matter how many times you are reborn." Wufei cracked one of his eyes open, " I believe you were a rock in your former life."

"A rock? Why would I be a rock?"

"Because you are strong like a rock is hard and no matter how hard you squeeze or crush a rock you can never get water from it, just like you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It simply means that you would rather have your body and soul squeezed and crushed before you ever share your emotions. Your emotions are like the water you can't get from a rock. The only difference is that you are not a rock but a human, and your emotions are something that your friends, especially Quatre, need to drink from time to time. Don't let your friends die of thirst." Trowa could only look at Wufei. There was nothing he could say. He watched as Wufei sat on the floor motionless. Although Wufei's eyes were closed, his tears seem to escape their prison.

'I don't know how anymore. I don't know if I ever knew how. All the pain I have suffered and all the pain I have caused others has left me so empty. A rock. Maybe I still am. How do you act on emotions when you don't even know you have them. Oh Quatre. I'm not empty when I'm around you. I do have feelings when it comes to you. Strange feelings.'

"Excuse me, are you the ones who brought in Mr.Barton?"

"Yes we are."

"I am Dr. Davis. I just wanted to let you know your friend's condition. As we speak, your friend is being treated for 2nd degree and 3rd degree burns. The 3rd degree burns are basically on the arm area. What happened to him?"

"I found him in the shower like that."

"Were you at home the whole time he was in the shower?"

"No, we had just came home."

"Are you sure?" Trowa didn't understand why the doctor was looking at them like they had did something wrong.

"Yes I'm sure. Why would we lie."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it seems like your friend could have been raped. He has..." The doctors words had been drowned out by Trowa's own heart beat. He could hear his heart beat out of control. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Trowa grabbed the doctor's arm with one of his hands looked coldly into the doctor's eyes.

"Rape! What do you mean rape?"

"Well we are running more test to find out for certain." Trowa let go of the doctor and fell against the wall. Wufei said something to the doctor but Trowa didn't care what it was. After the doctor had left, Wufei turned around to face Trowa. Trowa's head was down in a way that prevented Wufei from seeing his face due to his long bangs. Wufei placed one of his hands on Trowa's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Wufei watched as Trowa fell on his knees and balled his fists up until the skin was a pure snow white color.

"Trowa?"

"Whoever did this to him will pay." Once that was said Trowa stood back up on his feet and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was without emotion. His eyes were empty. He stood there as if nothing had happened at all.

Wufei stood next to Trowa and leaned against the wall the same way Trowa was and said, "Yes they will."


	5. Chapter 5

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

**_This a fic I wrote years ago. Self-torture warning!_**

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 5**

**by Markanovanlink**

The blackness of the world fades away as the windows to the soul of Quatre open. A mixed swirl of lights and colors give Quatre a nauseous feeling. "Quatre can you here me?" The voice sounded so angelic to him. Quatre had dreamt of that voice. He had always dreamt of that voice. He felt his chest ache as if his soul had been ripped from him because he knew he was unworthy of that voice. "Quatre say something to me."

"T...t...row..a?"

"Yes, it's me. Can you see me?" Quatre opened his eyes wider and tried to focus on Trowa's face. Trowa seemed like a big brown and peach blob. He squinted his eyes until he could see the round outline of Trowa's face. Quatre ran his eyes across Trowa's face until he came across his eyes. Quatre didn't want him to see the shame in his eyes so he closed them and turned his face from Trowa.

"Y..y..es."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore." Trowa used his hand to wipe the fallen locks of golden hair out of Quatre's face while his eyes scanned every detail of the small golden boy's body. Quatre's face and body was a bright red color due to the scolding water. On his face was a large hand print. The hand print was a dull purple color. The doctors said that Quatre had suffered 1st, 2nd, and 3rd degree burns. The burns that would scar would be the ones on his arms. Quatre arms were wrapped in bandages that had to be changed almost 7 times a day. The bandages seem to take on a brownish color when they were left on his arms to long. Trowa sighed and turned Quatre's face to his.

"What happened?"

"The mission."

"What went wrong?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Not your concern."

'What! Not my concern. Quatre, when it comes to you I am always concerned. Why won't you tell me what happened?' Trowa had stood up after Quatre said that and started to walk out of the room until he heard Wufei's voice.

"Quatre you sound like Trowa. It is bad enough I have to hold a conversion with him while he only uses three words, but not you too. If you keep this up Duo will run out of people to talk to and I will be his next victim." Quatre had a weak smile on his face until he turned his head away from the other two boys.

"Where am I."

"A hospital." The voice came from a nurse with short curly brown hair. "I am sorry, but your visitors will have to leave." Trowa and Wufei both nodded and walked out of the room. After the nurse closed the door behind them, she took a seat next to Quatre's bed. "Hello, I am nurse Banks. I need to ask you some questions Mr. Barton." Quatre had turned to face the nurse after she called him Mr. Barton. "I want to let you know that you are recovering quite quickly. The bandages on your arms have to be changed frequently. There is a medicated lotion that has to be placed there every time you change them. One of your friends has the medication."

"So I can leave today."

"Not quite. We want to run some more tests on you."

"What kind?"

"Mr. Barton we have reason to believe that you might have been sexual assaulted, and we want to make..."

"I was not!" The nurse was shocked by the loud and angry tone of the young boy. "Since I have confirmed to YOU that I was not assaulted, I will take my leave. I believe I can leave since there are no other tests to be taken." Quatre got up from the bed and called for Wufei and Trowa. As they walked in, Quatre asked them where was the vehicle that they used to get to the hospital. The other two boys watched as Quatre wrapped a sheet around his hospital grown covered body while he yelled at the rest of the hospital staff to get out of his way. The two boys had never seen Quatre so mad before. They just followed Quatre outside of the hospital.

Once outside, the three boys got into the truck. The truck wasn't that big. There were only two seats. Wufei got into the driver's seat while Trowa got into the passenger seat. Quatre would have to sit on Trowa's lap because of the lack of space in the truck. Quatre stood outside of the truck and looked lost. He lost his what ever I say goes look. Now he looked very afraid.

"Quatre, come on before you caught cold." Quatre froze as Trowa picked him up and laid him across his lap and closed the truck door. Quatre tensed his whole body up. Trowa felt uncomfortable too. He could tell by Quatre's body language that something had happened to him. Trowa didn't move so Quatre wouldn't be any more frighten than he already was. 'Whoever hurt you will pay dearly. Death is to good for them. I will make them regret the day their mother gave birth.'

/Are you a virgin?

So innocent.

So sweet.

Tonight I fuck an angel.

Tonight you will atone for your sins by giving up the very thing that keeps you from being damned.

Which is your sweet innocence./

Heero woke up in a cold sweat. He and Duo where on their way back to the safehouse. The mission was a success. All they had to do was go and blow up an OZ base. They didn't need to get any information. It was a real easy mission but Heero was very tired. "It looks like you where having a nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Come on. I have been driving for 5 hours straight. I need some kind of entertainment. All you have been doing is sleeping. We are 15 minutes from the safehouse, and I don't want to have an accident because I was bored out of my mind. So tell me what your dream was about."

"I don't remember." 'Did I really do something to Quatre. Why can't I remember. Shit.'

"Heero?"

"What?"

"I know what we can do." Duo pulled the jeep off the side of the rode and turned off the engine. It was dark outside. "We can have some fun." Before Heero could respond, Duo was on top of him. Duo let Heero's seat back as far as it would go. "Heero I want you now." Duo started to kiss and suck Heero's neck. Heero let out a small moan. "You like that don't you?" Heero could only moan in response. Duo had some how pulled Heero's biker shorts down to his ankles. The cold night air hit Heero's skin causing him to wiggle under Duo. "It seems like my baby is cold. Let me warm you up." Duo kissed his way from Heero's neck to his navel. As Duo dipped his tongue in Heero's navel, Heero put his hands in Duo's hair and started to push his head down further. Duo snapped his head up and looked into Heero's eyes. "Do you want me?"

"Y...ye..es."

"Okay, but we do it my way." Duo twisted his body so that he was sitting in Heero's lap. Duo was wearing black jogging pants and those pants easily slid down his long legs. With his back to Heero, Duo positioned himself in Heero's lap.

"Duo we can't. We don't have..."

"Shh. I want it like this." Duo lowered himself onto Heero. Both bit their lips as the pain hit them. Duo continued to lower himself very slowly until all of Heero was deep inside him. Heero's couldn't control his breathing. Duo was so tight that Heero thought he would pass out. Duo leaned forward against the dash broad of the jeep when Heero thrusted up. When Heero grabbed Duo's hips, a flash of light blinded him. Instead of seeing Duo he was seeing a bloody Quatre. Heero was still thrusting into Duo when he screamed out Quatre's name. When Duo heard Quatre's name he screamed at Heero to stop. Duo disengaged himself from Heero and hopped into the driver's seat. He pulled his pants up and started the engine.

As Heero pulled up his shorts, he looked at Duo and said, "I don't know what to say. It was like..."

"I don't give a shit!" Duo had a deranged look on his face as he sped down the road. Heero sunk in his seat. The sound of the engine was all that was heard as they pulled up infront of the cabin. Duo turned off the car and stared at the pickup truck that was infront of the cabin. "Do you like Quatre?"

"Not like that. Duo you know who I like."

"No, I don't. I always tell you how I feel. You never share any of your damn feelings. Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. Now I know why. All this time and you liked Quatre."

"That's not true."

"Oh really. Tell me why you would call out Quatre name while... you cheating shit. You slept with him didn't you?"

"You...you piece of shit." Duo got out of the jeep and slammed the door. Duo paid no attention to whatever it was Heero was trying to say as he flew open the door to the cabin. Before Duo could get any further into the house, he was met by the tip of a long sword.

"Why the hell are you barging in here like some crazy fool?"

"Move out of my way Wufei! I need to talk to Quatre. Now!"

Wufei lowered his sword and bowed his head saying, "You can not. He is sleeping."

"I don't give a damn! Wake his royal ass up!"

"If you do not keep your voice down I will rip your vocal cords out." Duo turned to see Trowa standing in the hallway with his hands over his chest. "Quatre has just gotten out of the hospital and he needs his rest." Duo facial expressions change from mad to worried.

"What! What happened to him?" Before Trowa could say another word Heero barged in the door yelling out Duo's name. "Would shut up so I can find out what happened to Quatre."

"Something happened to Quatre. What? When?"

"I'm not really sure Heero. Trowa knows more than me. All I know is that he has suffered really bad burns. We took him to the hospital yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning. Me and Heero left yesterday morning. He was fine the night before. How did he get burned? Heero you slept in the house that night Quatre came home. I know we both were drunk, but did Quatre look okay to you?"

"I don't remember." Trowa eyed Heero with a serious look that made the perfect solider shiver.

"You two were drunk that night?"

"Yeah, Tro. I was so drunk I slept in the jeep the whole night." Before Trowa could say another word, he heard Quatre screaming. He left the room and ran to Quatre's bed side. Wufei and Duo followed him, but Heero stood in place with his head facing the floor.

'Quatre what did I do to you? What did I do?'


	6. Chapter 6

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

_**This a fic I wrote years ago.**_

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 6**

**by Markanovanlink**

In a field of wildflowers, a young boy plays with his dog. The colors of the world hug him as he rips and runs through the field. Soon the boy becomes tired and decides to lay in the soft green grass. The world is a peaceful place for the boy until a rough hand grabs his leg. The boy struggles to get free of the hand but is grabbed by another hand. The more he struggles the more hands began to grab him. The boy screams as the hands pull him into a deep and dark pit.

Tear filled eyes spring open as Quatre screams himself awake from his nightmare. He looks around only to see an empty dark room. He tries to control his radical breathing. 'It was just a dream. Dreams don't hurt you. Oh Allah, forgive me.' Quatre sits up when he hears the door slowly open.

"Trowa let me go in and see him."

"No Duo. Not right now. I will see to him. You and Wufei can see him when he feels better. Not until then." Duo looked at Trowa and saw just how unemotional and calm he could look. Duo turned around and left.

"Don't be a rock today, Trowa." Trowa watched as Wufei followed Duo down the hallway. Trowa sighed and opened the door to the room. What he saw broke his heart. Quatre was sitting in the bed shaking. Trowa ran to him and placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders.

"Quatre? Are you okay?" Quatre didn't respond. His attention and eyes were glued to the door of the room. Trowa looked into the direction Quatre was looking and didn't see nothing unusual. He gave Quatre's shoulders a little squeeze before walking towards the door. He looked into Quatre's staring glaze and realized that he knew all to well what that look could mean. Trowa slammed the door closed and watched as Quatre seemed to wake from his trance. Quatre looked at Trowa and then looked down. Trowa walked back towards him and placed his hand up under Quatre's chin. "Quatre look at me, please." Quatre slowly raised his head. "Quatre, tell me what really happened to you."

"To me?"

"Yes you. I know something happened to you. The doctors wouldn't have said..."

"What do you think happened to me?"

"I don't know. I just hope...I would hate for something bad to happen to you. I would hate for someone to take advantage of you in anyway, shape or form. I want you to know if anything has happened to you that I am here for you."

"Trowa can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did something bad ever happen to you? The kind that you think happened to me." Trowa was shocked by the question but didn't show it. He made Quatre lay back in the bed and covered him up. Trowa stood on his knees on the floor next to the bed and look deep into the watery aquas.

"Yes." Quatre heart almost stopped. He looked at Trowa and couldn't believe all the emotion that was in that one yes. Quatre reached for Trowa's face with his small hands and placed them on Trowa's cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Yes." Trowa leaned into the soft warmth of Quatre's hand and closed his eyes. "All my life I lived in a world that could care less if I was breathing or not. I tried to survive the best way I could. I can remember living on the streets of L3 with nothing but dead bodies and destruction to look at. I joined the mercenaries when I was very young. I don't remember how old. I learned a lot from them. More than I should have. I was the youngest of them all. They were all middle aged men. Many of them treated me like family but there were a few that treated me like their meal ticket. I was ra...abuse by some of them physically and sexually. In a way I thought it was a way to pay them back for what they done for me, and I also thought it was God's way to punish me for all the killing I was doing with them. I lost so much of my self I didn't have in the first place. Quatre, I have no name, I have no family, I have no one. Along with that and all the killing I was doing I started to lose all sense of feeling all together. I let them and whom ever else do what they wanted when they wanted. I have given my body freely with no shame because shame comes with feelings which I had none of anymore. I care nothing for myself. I thought I cared for no one until Cathy and you came into my life. Quatre, I lov...care for you so much. I couldn't live with my self if something bad has ever happened to you. I never cared for anyone as much as I care for you. I want to...protect you always...and be there for you." Quatre watched Trowa speak the entire time and wiped away the only tear that came form his eyes.

"Trowa I am so sorry."

"Don't be. My past doesn't bother me. I have moved beyond that years ago. My focus is the here and now and you."

"Trowa, why do you care about me so much? I'm nothing."

"You are everything to me little one and more. I started to feel again because of you. I started to see a new life because of your smile. Quatre, I think...I love you." Quatre looked shocked and backed away from Trowa.

"You don't know what you are saying. I'm..." Trowa place his finger on Quatre's lips.

"More than worthy of me. It is me who is not worthy of you little one."

"Trowa you just don't understand."

"Who hurt you?"

"What?"

"Who hurt you?"

"No body." 'I can't tell you. What would you think of me?'

"Quatre please, tell me who hurt you."

"No body did nothing!"

"Shh. Settle down little one. We can talk about this later, right now I want you to get some rest." Quatre looked away feeling shame wash over him. How could he yell at Trowa like that.

"Trowa?"

"Yes."

"When it first happen to you, did you feel ashamed?"

Trowa raised his eyebrow and said "When what happened?"

"You know...when...they...they forced themselves on you." Trowa watched Quatre twist the bed sheet with both hands as his words left his lips.

'Who has hurt you little one. I wish you would tell me.' "Yes."

"Did you...ow!" Quatre was twisting the sheets so hard that it caused his arms to ache and bleed. Trowa cleaned Quatre's wounds and wrapped them up. After making Quatre lay down in the bed, he gave Quatre his pain medication so the burning sensation in his arms would go away. He sat on the bed next to Quatre until he fell asleep.

'I will find out who hurt you little one. I will.'

Duo sat in the small living room in silence until Wufei walked in. "Wufei?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if a friend betrayed you with another friend?"

"It depends on what they betrayed me with."

"Your heart." Wufei sighed and sat next to Duo.

"What happened between you and Heero." Just as Wufei said that Heero entered the room.

"None of your business. If you excuse me, Duo and I have something to talk about." Wufei stood and nodded his head and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and by the way Heero, stop acting like the perfect asshole." Duo couldn't kept it in. That was the funniest thing he ever heard Wufei say. Duo laughed out loud as Heero sat down next to him.

"Are you done."

"Hahahaha! Oh... I'm sorry, but you have to admit it was a little funny. So what do you have to talk to me about?"

"Us."

"Want about us?"

"I never slept with Quatre." 'At least I hope not.' "I love you Duo."

"I guess you can't blame a guy for having fantasies. Heero I love you too, but My name is Duo not Quatre."

"I know. I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that. It will never happen again. I promise."

"What will never happen again?" Trowa stood in the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. Heero froze as he watch Trowa walk into the living room. Duo felt a strange tension between the two but couldn't figure out why. "Duo, I need to talk to Heero, alone."

For some reason Duo couldn't find his voice and only nodded to Trowa and walked out of the room.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?" Heero sat down and looked at the floor. 'Maybe he will finally tell me what happened that night I was drunk.'

"Remember when I took you in?"

"Yes."

"You remember the night of the party?"

"Yes."

Trowa walked toward Heero and stood in front of him saying, "Do you remember that night?"

Heero swallowed hard. Heero ran his eyes up to meet Trowa's only to see non-emotional emeralds staring unblinking at him. His voice was almost a whisper when he answered Trowa. "No."

"Do you remember what happened two nights ago?"

Heero looked down and lost the will to speak. He shook his head. Trowa backed away from Heero. His face lost all signs of a non-emotional state, instead it gained a furious burn. In a most heated and hard voice Trowa said, "If I find out that you did what I think you did, I will rip the skin from your body." Trowa looked at Heero with disgust. "I am giving you the benefit of the doubt though. I would never in a million years think you would do that to Quatre. I hope you will prove me wrong."

As Trowa left the room, Heero sighed and hoped he could too.


	7. Chapter 7

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

**_This part is really short. But the next chapter will be better. Please tell me what you think so I can keep the fic going.._**

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 7**

**by Markanovanlink**

The Doorknob was so cold against his skin that it caused him to shiver. He was so worried and yet angry all at the same time. His best friend was suffering and all he could think about was himself. 'Why did Heero say Quatre's name? I should have been the only name. Oh Quatre, what kind of friend am I if I think about my relationship in your time of need.' Was he being selfish or just human? He couldn't decide either way. The only thing that he knew was that he needed to see him. His concern would come first to any jealous ideas.

He finally turned the old doorknob. There he was, his best friend lying in a bed of pain. A red, black and blue bruised face was the only thing visible in the white linen bed. 'Quatre, what happened to you? When you came home you were fine. You looked fine so how did all this happen in one night? I was asleep in the jeep. I would have heard if someone drove up or broke in. Heero would have heard…Heero, was drunk. I wasn't that drunk. I remember having bad dreams about you. I remember you screaming. If it was real I would have woke up, right?'

Duo closed the door behind himself as he made his way to Quatre's bed. "Quatre, can you hear me?" The question was so quite that he barely heard himself say it. He sat on the floor beside the blonde's bed. He began to push the loose strains of hair away from Quatre's forehead. As he did so, Quatre began to fidget and moan the words "no" and "please stop." Duo drew his hand back and watched the scared expressions on his best friend's sleeping face. No, no no no no. Duo stood up and quietly left the room. Once he was in the hall he sprinted to Wufei's room, swinging the bedroom door open in a rage. "Tell me what happened to him!"

Wufei looked up from the book he was reading and sighed. "Duo, just come in and shut the door behind you." The raven-haired boy closed his text and motioned for Duo to sit on the bed next to him. "What is your mind thinking?"

"I was just in Quat's room and I don't know. I think something is wrong but… I was here when he got home. He was fine, he was tired but he was fine. Who did that to him? Who burned him like that? Why does it seem like something else is wrong?" Duo's voice started to crack as he felt tears in his eyes.

"Its okay Maxwell, just calm down." Wufei looked into Duo's eyes. As swirls of black met with waterfalls of violet, Wufei laid his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Quatre burnt his self in the shower. Trowa had to drag him out of that watery inferno. As for all the cuts, I think he did that with an old scrub brush. I found it in the tub as I was cleaning the blo…the bathroom. The doctor said that…Quatre…showed signs of a sexual assault..."

Duo's eyes went wild with anger as stood up, "Who?"

"Quatre says that nothing like that ever happened, so I don't know?"

"I am his best friend. I should have known when he walked through that door that something was wrong. I should have been there for him." Duo sat back down on the bed with his right hand on his face. "I…I need to talk to him."

"All in due time, don't blame yourself. You are not the one who has caused him harm. None of us would."

"If someone has put their filthy hands on him…"

"Wufei?" Trowa had opened the door and peeked in. "I wanted to know if you have seen Duo?"

"Here I am. What's up?"

"Quatre wants to see you. I told him you been stalking him since you got back." Wufei smirked as Duo ran out of his room and pushed past the taller boy. He turned his attention back to Trowa as he came completely into the bedroom and sat down in a chair near the bed.

"So what did he say?"

"No one."

"Kinda figured he would say that." The boys sat in silence as if it were the best comfort they knew of.

Duo made his way back to Quatre's room. This time the blonde was up. "Duo!" Duo ran over to him and hugged him softly so he wouldn't agitate anything. "I am okay you can stop worrying about me."

"I can't."

"Why not. See I am fine."

"What happened?" Duo placed his hand on Quatre's cheek and ran his thumb over the bruise.

He knew he could never tell anyone what really happened. 'I would never hurt you like that. I hate lying to you and Trowa. Please forgive me. I know how you feel about Heero and I don't want to be the one that kills that.' "My mission went real bad…"

"Please don't lie to me, I saw you come in from your mission. You were fine. Who hit you like this? What made you do this to yourself?" Duo words ran out full of tearful emotions as he held the other boy's hands in his.

"Duo…"

"Don't pacify me, please don't. You can tell me anything. I have always been honest with you. I have shared things with you I would never share with anyone else not even Heero." Duo noticed how Quatre flinched when he said Heero's name. Duo's throat went dry. He could feel his heart increase its rhythm as it echoed beats throughout his body. The long haired pilot cocked his head to the side and began to speak again. "I don't think everyone got to see how well you are. I should go get Heero so he can see you." As he tried to get up the scared boy grabbed his arm with tears in his eyes.

"No, that's okay I just want to sleep." Duo sat back on the bed and fought back a burst of anger.

Duo spoke with a serious tone that Quatre never hear before; "I am only going to say this once. You need to hear me when I do. I have been Shinigami for as long as I can remember. My loyalty lies with the innocent and my duty is to punish the wicked. I have taken down many in my wake. No matter the personal stake I have with any of the damned or wicked. My life is and always will be as Shinigami. I am the God of Death now and always. Do you understand why I am telling you this?" Out of fear of the intensity in Duo's voice the other boy nodded his head. Shinigami placed both hands on Quatre's face and with all the fire and brimstone reflecting in his eyes said, "now I want you to tell me who hurt you, or I will take vengeance on the person I think it is."


	8. Chapter 8

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

_**Okay, I wrote this fic so many years ago. So I have noticed a lot of unrealistic behavior. So I guess that means, the characters are OOC. If you have any thoughts, comments and or questions send them to me via email or review.**_

**_Warning: UMMMMMM…..Friendship fluff. Sorry, there has to be some in this type of story. But not to fear, there will be some fighting soon. Yea!_**

_**Warning number TWO: This chapter is super short. It is the teaser for the next chapter.**_

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 8**

**by Markanovanlink**

Quatre squeezed Duo's hands and looked him tenderly in his eyes. "Duo, I am not sure what you are implying or even who." Quatre sighed as he continued, "Have I ever lied to you before?" After waiting for Shinigami to shake his head, Quatre embraced him. Placing Duo's head on his shoulder, he began to rub the long brown haired pilot's head with long slow strokes. "Something did happen to me on my mission, but I am not ready to talk about it yet. When I am, you will be the first to know."

"But the bruise?"

"Duo, you rushed out the cabin. There was no way you would have seen it. Even if you did, I still would have told you I was fine."

"I could have been there for you. I could have stopped you."

Quatre reluctantly moved Duo so he could look into his eyes. "I am going to be as honest as I have ever been with you. I don't think you could have did anything for me. I had to face this on my own. I will admit the way I dealt with it was unwise, but I would have did it whether you were there or not. Please don't think you are responsible for what I did in anyway. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you blamed yourself for my follies. Please forgive me for what I have did and done to you."

Duo looked down at the sheets on the bed and felt an overwhelming guilt press against his chest. "There is nothing to forgive, I still should have been there for you." The blonde boy's hand caused him to forget his words as it touched his cheek.

"You are here now, and that is all that matters. No one can change the past, but you being here now, makes it better." Feeling the question about to come from the long braided boy, he answered. "I will tell you what happened when I am ready." Laying back into his bed and closing his eyes, Quatre spoke again. "You are right Duo, I didn't see everybody. Can you send Heero in here."


	9. Chapter 9

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

**_Okay, I have received so many flames over this story. I am starting to think I shouldn't finish it. UMMMMM… If I get some good feedback than yeah, I will. Well, for now here is the next chapter. If you have any thoughts, comments and or questions send them to me via email or review._**

_**Warning: UMMMM…..Mad Ass Quatre…Violence…NCS…Did I say Mad Ass Quatre?**_

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 9**

**by Markanovanlink**

Quatre flinched as Duo closed the door behind him. He stared at the old wooden door and sighed heavily. 'I can do this. I have to do this'. Thoughts trailed off as the door opened slowly. The blonde boy fought back the feelings of fear, anger and rage as Heero entered the room. With his jaw tensed, he watched the Japanese pilot close the door and just stand there.

Heero couldn't move his hand away from the doorknob. He couldn't face Quatre and he didn't want to be in this room. The room, itself, made him shiver. He stood facing the door for what seemed like hours until Quatre's voice chimed in. "Heero, look at me." It was more of a command than a request. He forced his body to turn towards the bed, but his eyes stayed glued to the floor. The hardwood floor had fading brown stains on it that made him want to throw up. He heard Quatre again but wasn't sure what was said so he stayed silent.

Quatre sighed as he looked at the boy in front of him. He was hurt, mad, scared and confused and could feel that the other felt the same. Quatre wanted to yell and scream at him, even bash his skull in. How could someone he considered a close friend do that to him? Why would he do that to him at all, let a lone Trowa? Maybe this was all a really bad dream and nothing happened.

It wasn't. It was all real. The awkward silence in the room was real. The presence of the other boy was real. The pain he felt all over his body was real. What happened between the two of them, was real.

Quatre tried hard not to yell at Heero but it came out in his voice. "Look at me!" Heero was so taken back by the loudness of the other's voice that it made him flinch. Heero didn't move. This time the voice had more anger in it when it spoke again. "Damn it Yuy, look at me!"

"I cant." Came a low whisper from the standing figure.

Quatre started to lose the intensity in his voice when he spoke again. "Why?" Heero remained silent as the Arabian pilot got out of the bed. "You wanted me to see everything you did to me. Now I want you to see."

The cold metal object against his forehead caused him to look up. Heero tried hard not to fidget against the long silencer of the gun Quatre was holding. The blonde boy licked his chapped lips and smiled. "So Heero, I guess I need to speak your language since you seem to only understand violence. What was it that you called me that night? Oh yeah, an angel. Well, look at your angel now!" The gun-wielding boy focused on keeping his emotions at bay before he continued. "Have I atoned for my sins, Mr. Yuy. Have I!"

Quatre had taken the butt of his gun and whacked the other pilot across the forehead. With great shock, Heero tried to recover from the blow but only succeeded in landing on his knees. "Answer me, Heero! You owe me that much." Ignoring the pain in his arms and body, Quatre knelt down, grabbed the other boy by the back of his hair, and placed the gun under Heero's chin. "Remember when you couldn't get a response out of me? Remember what you said? What, still no answer. Well let me refresh your memory. You said, you fucked Trowa. You knew how I would react if you said that, and you feed off that. So, what if I were to return the favor. Should I do unto Duo what you did unto me?" With the mention of Duo's name, he looked up at the blonde and tried to get up. As Heero started to struggle under his hold, he threw the Japanese pilot back on the floor. Quatre forced the barrel of the silencer into Heero's mouth and dared him to move. Dangerous aqua eyes glared at confused cobalt.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Heero nodded his answer as Quatre removed the gun. The dark hair boy was not allowed to sit up so he sighed and laid his head back on the floor.

"Quatre, I am sorry."

"Is that all you have to say? You had a lot to say that night when you restrained me to that bed. Having your way with me." Quatre breathed his words into Heero's ear causing him to involuntary moan. "See, you sick puppy. You are probably enjoying this too." Quatre sat up with a look of disgust on his face. "How many times how you done this to the ones you claim to care about?"

"I don't know? To be honest I don't remember that night. If I hurt you, I am sorry. I will accept any punishment you deemed appropriate."

Quatre felt his finger tighten on the trigger of the gun as he aimed it at Heero's forehead. "You don't remember? How could not remember something like that? You lie!"

"Quatre, are you all right in there?" Came a voice from the other side of the bedroom door. The blonde boy lowered the gun, rose to his feet, and motioned the other to do the same.

"Yes I am, Trowa." Quatre turned towards Heero and whispered, "We are not done yet."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes you can." The Sandrock pilot tucked his gun in the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt. Both boys watched as the door opened and Trowa walked in. Trowa narrowed his eyes when he saw Heero.

"What happened to your forehead?" Trowa questioned the bloody gash that had formed on the Japanese boy's forehead.

Before Heero could respond, Quatre spoke with a voice that could have been dipped in honey. "I did that by accident. Heero came to check in on me but I was having a bad dream. Before I knew it, I had hit him in the face. I was just checking to make sure he was okay and tell him thanks for his concern." Heero tensed under the explanation and hoped Trowa didn't sense it.

"You should be in bed."

"I know Trowa. Thanks again Heero, I feel much better now." Heero nodded and started to walk out of the room as Trowa helped Quatre get back into bed. He turned to look before he closed the door and watched Trowa reached for the first aid kit that was under the bed. While the green-eyed boy did so, Quatre used his right hand to point one finger at Heero while the thumb moved up and then down. After closing the door, he knew the hand gesture was meant to resemble a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

**_Thanks to all of you who gave me feedback. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any thoughts, comments and or questions send them to me via email or review. _**

**_Warning: UMMMM…..Mad Ass Quatre…Violence…NCS…Bad Words (the kind mother doesn't like you to use)_**

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x?  
Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 10**

**by Markanovanlink**

Heero let his hand fall away from the door knob and tried to think about what he had done to Quatre. 'Why cant I remember?' He felt sick with rage at his own lack of memory. How could he ever put his hands on Quatre like that? As he turned away from the door, he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"We have a mission to do. Pack up your stuff and meet me outside in the pickup. I will give you details as we drive." Wufei's voice sounded weak and distance as he spoke. He nodded and watched as the Chinese soldier walked passed him and out the cabin.

He walked towards the bedroom he shared with Duo and sighed as he entered the empty room. The room was small with little to no furniture. The room contained a twin size bed, one dresser and a few scattered duffle bags. He never unpacked but Duo did. Duo always felt that by unpacking he could imagine he was a regular person on vacation and not some assassin waiting for his next mission.

Heero grabbed two duffle bags and placed them over his shoulder. He turned his attention to the dresser and walked over to it only to breathe out a heavy sigh. He ran his fingers teasingly over an old brown brush. 'Duo, I love everything about you and everything that touches you. I don't know what I will do if I lose you over this.'

He snatched his hand away from the brush and cursed at himself. How could he expect Duo to forgive him for forcing himself on someone, especially if that someone was Duo's best friend. "Damn it!" he said aloud and run out of the door and out of the cabin. He didn't want Duo to see him. He couldn't face him right now. He had to think about his mission. The mission was all that was important at the moment.

Duo watched as the pickup truck zoomed down the dirt road with anger. "That bastard didn't even say goodbye. Sometimes I want to just choke him." He had been sitting outside beside a tree when Wufei had informed him that he and Heero had a mission. Duo inquired about the mission but Wufei only told him about their completed mission rendezvous point. Duo had watched him get into the pickup and start it just as Heero ran pass him and jumped in. There was a momentary delay as the two exchanged words and then the truck was gone.

"Asshole!" Duo yelled out as he stood up. He needed some sleep this had been a long day. He walked into the cabin and went to his room and fell dead on the bed just as Trowa was walking down the hall.

Trowa watched as Duo seem to pass out on the bed. He sighed and entered the room. Walking towards the bed, he looked at his comrade and friend while he covered him with a blanket. "I know you have had a long day. Sometimes I forget how much you love Quatre too." With that said he turned out the light and shut the door.

The next morning Duo woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Sniffing the air he licked his lips. He went into his bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and straighten his hair. He would take a shower later he just wanted to eat.

He smiled at himself in the mirror, walked out of his room and started down the hall until he came to Quatre's room. The door was ajar but he didn't go in he just keep walking towards the kitchen. 'I cant right now. I cant see you like this right now.' Once in the kitchen, he smiled at Trowa who was just turning off the stove. "Trowa will you marry me?" Duo said as he lowered himself on one knee.

"I think Wufei would be mad, he just asked me the same thing yesterday."

Duo couldn't help but laugh as he sat in the chair next to the kitchen table. "You must have made a good meal for him to say that." Trowa nodded as he placed a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of Duo. He said thanks before devouring the scrumptious breakfast.

Trowa smiled and sat down in front of his own breakfast which included coffee, toast and eggs. He almost felt happy but his thoughts were on Quatre and how he was doing. 'I wish you would open up to me.'

"Did Q eat?"

Trowa sipped his coffee and said, "he ate earlier and went back to sleep immediately after." In fact, he had brought him breakfast in bed and watched him eat ever bit before he cooked Duo and himself some. He watched as Duo continued to eat his food and burp when he was done.

"Thanks for the grub Tro, but I need to go take a shower. I will be back to help with the dishes." As he got up to leave, Trowa told him he didn't have to, he would take care of them. "Hey you don't have to tell me twice." With that said, Duo rushed out of the kitchen.

Quatre's door had stopped him again. He stood in the hallway for about five minutes in deep contemplation. 'I need to see him. Quatre I wish you would tell me what happened.' He slowly walked into the dark room and made his way silently towards the bed. He observed how angelic his friend looked while he slept. It pained him to know that there were individuals out there that would take angelic beings like Quatre only to destroy them.

He brushed his fingers slowly over the sleeping angel's forehead and whispered, "so innocent." Like lighting a flash of metal flew in front of his face and caused him to stumble back.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Two dangerous aqua eyes stared into disoriented violets. Duo eyes widen further when the gun pressed against his own forehead.

Duo's hands instinctively went up to show he was unarmed and not a threat as he tried to talk to Quatre. "Quatre its okay its me, I not gonna hurt you."

Quatre leaned closer to him with a deranged look in his eyes. "You sick fuck, you think I will ever trust you again." Trowa had also chosen that moment to walk into the room as Quatre's words hung heavily in the air. He watched the two forms near the bed as he tried to calculate a way to unarm Quatre without risking Duo's life.

Duo was very much aware of Trowa's presence so he signaled with one of his open hands by curling all his fingers except one, his index finger. Trowa knew what that signal meant. He and Duo and been on plenty of missions together to know when Duo was asking for more time before any of the them would interfere.

Duo swallowed hard. 'I need to know.' He licked his dry lips and relaxed under the pressure of the metal barrel on his forehead. "Quatre who do you think I am?"

"Stop playing these games with me. You know who you are, I know who you are and what you did you to me."

"What did I do to you Quatre?" Trowa thought Duo was crazy to ask him that. Duo was playing a dangerous game in order to find out what happened to their friend.

"What you did? You know what you did. Stop telling me you don't remember and all that other crap. You know what you did. You know it. Damn it, you do!"

"I am sorry I don't remember."

Quatre made a strangled noise that made both Trowa and Duo feel sick. "Okay I will play your stupid game." Quatre bit into his lip hard and then sighed in frustration. "You handcuffed me, beat me and sodomized me. Is that what you want to hear! Is it? Or do you want more? Do you want me to be more descriptive?"

Trowa held onto the door for support. The way Quatre said it all was so emotionally infuriating. He was shocked at what Duo said next. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to." Had Duo gone mad. Was he trying to die in front of him and Quatre or was he trying to taunt Quatre into saying who it was.

Duo's emotions went wild as he heard all that was being said. He had no choice, he had to know. He knew how to push Quatre, but this time was different. Quatre didn't see Duo, he saw a monster, the same monster that violated him. He had to push as far as he could to find out, even if his life depended on it. 'Heero I am sorry if I die doing this. Please know I love you, but I have an obligation to my other love.'

Quatre next words made them both cringe. "You didn't mean to what, fuck me or fuck me twice. All I want to know is what did you do to Trowa?" Duo forced himself not to look at the boy behind him. He was confused about how Trowa could fit into this.

Trowa paled when he realized who Quatre thought Duo was. He had to end this and end it now. "Quatre." His voice was broken when it come out and he didn't understand why.

Something seem to click behind furious aquas as a familiar voice invaded the room. He turn his eyes slightly to the right and saw shame stricken green orbs and quickly back to the cobalt, no violet eyes. "Oh no." The words fell from his lips as low as a small breath. It wasn't Heero, it was Duo. He was holding a gun to his best friend's head. He felt shame wash over him because Trowa and Duo now knew what happened to him. 'Oh Allah I never wanted them to know.' He lowered his gun and said sorry as he turned it on himself.

Trowa couldn't react. He couldn't move or scream no. He saw someone he loved more than life itself turn a gun to his head. He also watched as Duo sprung from his previous position and reach for the gun. Time seemed to slow for him as Duo tried to struggle for the weapon. It all seemed so unreal, dreamlike, but Trowa knew that the small ping sound was real just like the gun and silencer the bullet had to pass through to make it.


	11. Chapter 11

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

****

Okay lots of warnings for this part. Lets see: NCS…Violence…Bad Words…and um…Substance abuse. Yup, I think that covers it. I mean I've been working on this fic for years. You would think I would have it done by now. Well I kinda do. I was thinking about scraping it, but thanks to you readers, it carries on.

Um yeah, it is like 2 am in the morning and I proof read it but I am not sure if I caught everything. So if you see anything you can let me know…Sorry for any typos I didn't catch.

Please tell me what you think of my twists and turns on this story too. I would love any suggestions, thoughts, comments and or questions. I don't get many. Please, please, please review.

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x5

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x5 

Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 11**

**by Markanovanlink**

Dead silence rings out like a loud explosion into hypersensitive ears as shaky hands reach for a bed shrouded by darkness. Every step felt like an eternity through hell. Uncertain fingers slowly touch and trace a tiny hole on wet cold skin. Fear filled eyes blink back tears of disbelief.

With a mind screaming the word no, he pulls his hand away from the dead angel's forehead. Falling to his knees, he weeps for the dead angel lying on the blood spluttered bed. His voice is like a empty whisper as words slowly pierce through chapped lips. "Quatre I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"Heero, Heero…Wake up!" Eyelids spring open to the sound of Wufei's voice. "We are here." He rubs his tired eyes with calloused fingers as he realizes it was all just a dream. The reality he was living now, was the nightmare. He sighed and exited the vehicle with his bag. He and Wufei left the truck and walked quietly for 2 hours in the midday sun.

The two teens stopped in front of a large military facility. A long line of people from young to old stood in front of the gates. Potential soldiers wanting to serve their government. The two boys walked to the end of the long line. Heero watched as people with picket signs singing of peace were escorted away from the line by guards. "This is going to be a long day."

"You said it, Yuy. It will only take us three or four days to complete…" Wufei sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about him, Heero. What kind of monster preys on innocents like that?"

"He's not innocent. None of us are. He's killed, you've killed, I've killed, we all have killed or done something we will never forgive ourselves for. We are soldiers and we take the good and the worst of the bad. He will heal and get over it like we all have and continue to do."

"He was rap…violated for crying out loud. How do you just get over something like that." Wufei was furious with Heero. It was hard to keep his voice as a whisper while they stood in line.

Heero sighed and looked at Wufei through closed eyes. " I don't know. It's human nature to survive. He will. He has to."

Wufei closed his eyes as well. "You are right. You are absolutely right." With that said, the two Gundam pilots waited in line.

After five hours of standing in line, the boys were let in the gate, given a group number and allowed to sign paper work. The boys were in the same group and where the two of five that was picked out of a group of sixty.

They were admitted into the military academy and spent the next two days training with the other recruits. On the second night of training, the recruits in their group planned a party. Heero and Wufei attended the wild party behind the barracks. There was loud music, booze, girls and weed.

Heero sat down next to Wufei on the ground with a beer in each of his hands as he narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't want a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"Why not?" Heero put his lips on the bottle and took a swig of his beer. "Come on, loosen up and have one."

Wufei raised his eyebrow at the sight of the bottle. "I better not, I have never drank before."

As Heero drowned his beer, dark thoughts started coming to his mind. "Okay, we will get you something lite to try." Heero rose up while drowning the other beer. He threw both bottles to the ground and walked away.

Wufei smirked in amusement as Heero stumble a bit as he walked. 'I never seen him like this before.' Before another thought could come to mind, Heero was giving him a red plastic cup.

"Drink it."

"What is it?"

"Jesus Juice. Come on, you will like it. Trust me." Wufei looked at Heero for a moment and then sipped some of the blue juice. He notices a pineapple slice floating in it but other than that, it tasted good.

Wufei had lost count of how many cups Heero gave him. 'What the hell are we talking about? I don't remember.' He started to giggle at something Heero had said. Everything felt so warm around him until he started to fill dizzy. "Heero I don't feel so good."

Heero helped his Asian friend up and half carried him back to their dorm room. The room was small with two beds and a bathroom with a shower. Heero pulls him into the room and shuts the door. "Oh Nataku, I gonna be sick." Heero hisses under his breath as he helps Wufei towards the bathroom.

Wufei clutches the toilet like a lifeline as he throws up. Heero holds his hair back while he does so. 'I've never seen him with his hair down before. He is so sexy like this. What the fuck? I cant do this to Duo anymore. I am in control.' Heero runs the water in the sick and fills a cup. "Here, drink some of this."

Wufei looked distraught as he tried to drink the water. Heero grabbed a wash cloth, wet it and cleaned the other's face with it. Wufei smiled and started to slur as he spoke. "Tha…thanks…He…roo…I don't kn…know…what I would…do without…you." The Japanese pilot turned off the water, flushed the toilet and picked up Wufei.

After tucking him in bed, Heero watches as Wufei grabs his arm. The drunk boy whispers the words "thank you" before passing out. Heero sighs as he goes back into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror at his reflection, he mentally yells at himself. 'Why am I lusting after Wufei like this? He is my friend, but I want him so bad. What is wrong with me? I love Duo. Duo is the only one I love. But it would be so easy just to fuck him while he is passed out. No, no, no, no!' He closes his eyes and slaps himself. With a heavy sigh he walks out of the bathroom and to his bed. After getting under the cover, he starts to touch himself as he thinks of fucking Wufei in his sleep. 'I would love to hear how you would scream.'

Wufei felt like he was falling and drowning all at the same time. He forced his heavy eyelids open and tried to focus. Everything was blurry. Blinking a couple of times until his vision cleared up, the first image to come to view was Heero. He was standing over him. No wait, he was on top of him. Wufei felt extreme confusion and dizziness all at the same time. "He…Heero, what are you doing?"

The other boy smiled and put his lips on his. Wufei jerked away but was to dizzy and weak to really move. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get off of me." Heero didn't say a word as he threw the cover that was between them on the floor and started to take off Wufei's pants.

Wufei's arms and legs felt like lead and he couldn't move them. All he could do was watch as Heero started taking off his clothes. 'This cant be happening. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a…' A sharp pain racked through his body as he realized Heero was on top…no…inside him. His knees where achingly trapped between his chest and Heero's. He couldn't scream because Heero's hands were tight around his neck.

With each painful thrust came a scream that was strangled noiseless from his throat. Only his eyes could express the torment he felt. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He couldn't breathe and the pain was choking the last breath out of him. With every shot of agony, came more pressure on his windpipe. He closed his eyes as the darkness…no…Nataku called his name.


	12. Chapter 12

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

****

Ummmm…I am so sorry this chapter is short. Please forgive me.

I would love any suggestions, thoughts, comments and or questions.

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x5

Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 12**

**by Markanovanlink**

"God damnit, Quatre!" Duo screams as he pulls the gun out of Quatre's hands and throws it across the room. "Why!" He pulls the boy's head into his chest. "Don't ever fucking do that again. You hear me! Don't ever do that to me again."

Quatre's voice is muffled as he apologizes into Duo's chest. His mind breaks and his walls fall as tears rip shards of his soul out. Duo hugs him tighter as he cries. He rocks as he holds the boy in his arms. Duo's voice becomes deep with emotion as he whispers to Quatre. "It's okay, I understand…I just need…for you…to live. I cant lose you. Not like this."

Trowa watches Duo lay down with Quatre in his arms. He watches as Quatre cries his heart out in Duo's arms. His eyes slowly focus on the bullet hole in the pillow.

Trowa never moved as he watched Duo coo Quatre to sleep. Hours seem to past before Quatre finally falls asleep. Duo disentangles himself from the sleeping form and covers him up. He kisses Quatre on the forehead and turns toward the pilot standing near the door. He whispers Trowa name but he doesn't answer.

Duo walks across the room to the gun and pockets it. "Trowa."

Trowa glances at the bullet hole one last time before responding. "Yes."

"Who did what to you?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I am not dumb Trowa! Quatre knows who did that to him and he thinks that person did something to you. He wouldn't think that unless it was someone who knows both you and him. He…" Thoughts started flooding him faster than he could process. He put his hand to his forehead and whispered, "Heero." Trowa facial expression never changed as Duo looked at him again. "Damn it! Tell me what Heero did to you or I swear I will shoot you."

Trowa turns away from Duo and starts to walk out of the room. Duo grabs his shoulder and pulls him around so they are face to face. "Look Barton, I need to know what is going on here. I am sleeping with him for Christ's sakes. Don't I need to know what my man is doing behind my back? Tell me damn it!"

After shrugging Duo's hand off his shoulder, he spoke in a low tone. "Heero did nothing to me."

"Okay…fine…we will play it your way. Did you ever sleep with Heero? I am not asking for a time frame or anything…I just need to know."

Without looking away or even blinking, he said yes. Duo felt the blood run from his face as he stared at Trowa. He wanted to know when, where and why. Duo didn't realize how enraged he really was until after he punched Trowa in the mouth.

The force from that kind of punch would have knocked a normal person out, but not a Gundam pilot. Trowa's head and neck moved a little to the right. He shifted his head back so he could look the other pilot in his face, but Duo was to busy staring at his fist in amazement.

The tall pilot never moved or attempted to wipe away the blood that was starting to form at the corner of his mouth. A small voice caused him to tilt his head down a little as he strained to hear it.

The small voice repeated itself, but this time it sounded wounded. "How many times?"

Trowa let out a sigh and said, "I'm not sure."

Duo felt a hot sensation run over his whole body as he backed away from Trowa. "You lie. I know you are lying. Heero would never…you know what…I should know better than to believe a circus slut!"

"Duo, please don't talk to him like that." Duo turned around quickly and saw Quatre trying to get out of bed.

"Quatre…I…cant do this right now." Duo torn his eyes away from the blonde pilot and pushed pass Trowa. He grabbed the keys to the jeep and flew out of the old cabin.

He got in, slammed the door closed and started the ignition. He bit his lip as he pressed hard on the accelerator. A wolf could be heard howling as the jeep disappeared into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

****

This update is dedicated to Kami-Crimson and all those who have been reading and waiting for me to finish this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Read, Relax and Review…

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x5

Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 13**

**by Markanovanlink**

While gasping for air, he sits straight up in his bed. With both hands placed on his chest, he tries to calm himself down. He looks around and only sees darkness.

The black void of light causes his skin to crawl. After throwing the blanket off of his body, he runs his hands over his skin in order to quiet his anxiety. He stops when he realizes he is in the room with someone else. A strong wave of dizziness hits him as he slowly slides out of bed.

Walking seemed like an impossible task as he crawls for the bathroom. His mind replays disturbing events in his head as he struggles to reach the toilet in the dark. Gripping the cold porcelain he heaves the contents of his stomach. The dry retches cause tears to fall down his cheeks. He curses at himself mentally for not being able to control his own bodily reactions.

After what seemed like hours, he flushed the toilet and picked himself up off the cold tile floor. He closed the door and turned on the lights. With both hands on the side of the small sink, he looks into the mirror.

'Was it just a nightmare? Heero would never do something like that to me.' Wufei looked at his clothes. He took them off and turned on the shower. He got into the shower and let the hot water sting into his flesh as he checked his body thoroughly.

It felt good to wipe away the remnants of the nightmare. The soap seem to sooth his skin as he lathered up. While he was rinsing, the shower walls started to turn red. He jumped out of the shower causing the floor to get all wet. When he reopened the shower curtain the walls were white.

'I guess this is what happens after you drink. I am never doing that again.' He turned off the shower and toweled himself off. After wrapping the towel around his waist, he looked into the mirror again. 'Why would I have a dream like that? Why did it feel so real? I would know if someone did that to me.' He ran his fingers over his neck. 'I would have bruising here if it did happen.'

After brushing his teeth, he narrowed his eyes at his pale reflection in the small mirror. With a sigh, Wufei exited the bathroom. Still a little shaken by his dream, he walks towards Heero and looks down on the sleeping solider.

Heero slowly cracks open one eye and says, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Just a little queasy."

"Yeah, you drank way to much."

Wufei walked to his bed and grabbed a brush off the night stand. "Yeah, well I think you gave me to much to drink. If I remember correctly, you were pretty drunk too." Wufei watched as Heero got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The sound of urine hitting the water inside the toilet made Wufei feel nausea. "You know, you could close the door when you go to the bathroom."

The only response Heero gave was a grunt as he flushed the toilet. After washing his hands, he exited the bathroom and closed the door. "Is that better?"

Wufei huffed at him and went in search for a rubber band in his bag. Putting the rubber band around his wrist, he picked up the hair brush. His hands felt unsteady as he tried to brush his hair back.

After watching Wufei struggle with his hair, Heero walked towards him and extended his hand. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

Wufei put his hands in his lap and looked up at Heero with an intense glare. Heero smirked and sat down on the bed. "I have brushed and braided Duo's hair before." He took the brush out of Wufei's hands. "I am certain I can put yours in a ponytail."

Wufei's body tensed as Heero started to brush his ebony strands. The Japanese pilot's gentleness caused Wufei to relax.

Heero's thoughts screamed in his head as he started to place the rubber band around his comrade's hair. 'He smells so good. Damn it! I don't desire others. I only want Duo.' He quickly got up when the job was done and headed for his bed.

While he was getting his clothes ready for the day, Wufei thanked him. I guess I can see why Duo likes you so much." Heero smiled in response before entering into the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, Wufei started to put his clothes on.

Once he was completely dressed, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts were on Quatre and the dream he had. 'That dream felt so real. I couldn't image something like that happening to Quatre. I couldn't image Heero ever doing something like that to me or anybody else. I wonder if Trowa has found out anything yet.'

"What are you thinking about?" Heero walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and started to pack up all his belongings into his duffle bag.

"About Quatre." Wufei sat up and began to pack up his items as well. "I want to kill the person responsible for his condition."

"Did he ever say what happened to him?"

"No, but the doctor informed us that he was sexual assaulted. I don't know what I would do if something like that ever happened to me. What would you do?"

Wufei's eyes seem to pierce through his soul as he tried to come up with a response. He made a wordless motion with his mouth and then turned quickly away from Wufei.

His voice was full of concern when he addressed Heero. "What's wrong?" There was an awkward pause before Wufei continued. "I'm sorry." He swallowed hard and said, "If you want to talk about anything, I will listen."

Silence was his only answer. Wufei walked towards Heero, whom seemed to be frozen in time. He placed his hand on Heero's shoulder and asked, "Did something happen to you?"

He stood straight up and removed Wufei's hand from his shoulder with his own hand. With a stern face and monotone voice, he turned around and faced Wufei. "I don't want or need to talk about it. We have a mission. I think we should complete it now."

Wufei stepped back and nodded his head in understanding. 'Perfect soldier mode. How the hell does he and Trowa do it?' Wufei walked back to his bed and packed the reminder of his things into his duffle. Both soldiers checked their watches and walked out of the room.

The mission was an easy infiltration and destroy. They had already infiltrated the base, all that was left was blowing up the armory and the bunkers. The base was a field of chaos as fire units tried to control the fire and explosions that ripped through it.

With the smoke and chaos in the distance, two silent figures walk through the forest. Both in deep contemplation. For two hours they walked in silent thought. As they arrived at the location of their hidden vehicle, they were greeted by a very pissed off Duo Maxwell.


	14. Chapter 14

I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

****

This chapter is for all those who have sent me support on this fic: Strlight99, LastxExile, Kami-Crimson, Rigel66, SpookShowBaby665, BigSister2, Nanashi, Zodiac, Zazu, Debs-dragon, Anthony, LoJohnson2, Lengo, Remon, Duo Maxwell, Sky, Ace, Lobo and Elric Maxwell. Thank you all.

Oh yeah, special shout out to Zodiac!

Read, Relax and Review…

NCS, Torture, Angst, and Violence  
1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 3x4 1x5

Plot: This is a really dark fic about Heero raping Quatre while he was drunk. What will Trowa and Duo do when or if they find out?  
"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
/Flashbacks/

**So Innocent Part 14**

**by Markanovanlink**

Lost and confused aguas stared up into jade dipped eyes as the sound of tires screeching echoed through the old and dank cabin. Thousands of questions swarmed through his mind, but only one word passed between his slightly chapped lips. "Trowa."

His named sounded more like a question than an acknowledgement. He knew what would follow after he answered. He knew the questions that would be asked. He knew he could no longer hold on to his own secret. He just didn't know if he could handling hearing Quatre's. Without sounding drained or effected by the incident with Duo, he answered Quatre with a "yes."

"I'm sorry. I am sure Duo didn't…"

"Don't." Trowa's voice cut through his. "He had every right to do and say what he did."

Quatre sat back down on the bed and looked down at the floor. Trowa sighed and walked over to the blonde. After kneeling in front of the other boy, Trowa took Quatre's hands into his. "I will tell you what happened between me and Heero only if you promise to tell me who hurt you." Quatre nodded his answer and looked at their intertwined hands. With a slight squeeze, Trowa let go of his hands and stood. After sitting next to him on the bed, Trowa reclaimed them and took a deep breath.

"I took Heero in after he self detonated. He had stayed with me at the circus for awhile. One night, after a performance, we had a party by the campfire. Although everyone else left, we continued drinking and talking. Once I realized how drunk he was, I took him back to my trailer." Trowa looked down at his knees and exhaled. "What happened next really doesn't need any detail." He looked up at Quatre's eyes with urgency. "When Heero made an advance on me, I didn't say no or give any indication that I didn't want him. After we woke up the next morning, he seemed not to remember what we had done. So I acted like nothing happened."

Trowa looked down at his and Quatre's hands and remained silent. Quatre knew he wasn't going to say anything more unless he was asked. "Was that the last time you slept with him?"

"No."

Quatre sighed after realizing Trowa wasn't going to go into detail. "When was the last time you slept with Heero?"

"The day after you left for your mission."

"Go on."

Trowa sighed and continued. "He and Duo had a big fight that night after you left. Heero was wasted. He came into my room around one in the morning and got into my bed. When he was done, he got up and left."

"Did he remember?"

"No."

Quatre looked at him for awhile before he continued. "Trowa…did you want to have sex with him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does! I mean you just cant…you know…I mean." Quatre huffed in frustration. "Maybe my question should be if you like having sex with him?"

"I'm not sure if I can answer that."

"And why not! There has to be something you like about it if you can sleep with him that many times. I mean, what is it that lets you let him degrade you and betray Duo. I mean…isn't Duo your friend too? How could…can you…I thought you loved me. Was that a lie? How could…" His words were silenced when Trowa gripped his shoulders roughly. He was in shock as his eyes relayed images of an angry Gundum Pilot.

Trowa's eyes narrowed at Quatre as he spoke. "I never lied to you. I do love you. Don't ever question how I feel! If I didn't mean it I would never had said it!"

"You're hurting me."

Realization hit him hard as he let go of Quatre's shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's just that I…" With no words to describe how he felt, he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Quatre by the shoulders again and kissed him.

Quatre pushed Trowa away and yelled, "What do you think you're doing! You just cant do that! Why would…" He was once again silenced by Trowa, but this time it was a crushing embrace.

Quatre struggled against him but he wasn't going to let go. "Quatre, please just hear me out." When the blonde pilot finally stop moving, Trowa took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yes and no. I did and didn't like sleeping with him. Yes I know I betrayed Duo's trust and yours. But Heero was the closest thing I had to my own personal fantasy. I knew it was wrong and I could have stopped it before it went any further. I just didn't want to. He was the closest thing to you I had. I could pretend that he was you."

"Let me go!"

"Quatre, please just listen!"

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. Just let me go. Please let me go." He could feel the silent sobs radiating through Quatre's body. Trowa bit his lip and released the other pilot from his grasp.

He stood up and walked a couple of feet from the bed. Without turning around, he spoke in monotone voice. "You almost me killed me and I listened to you. When I had amnesia, I listened and believe everything you told me. And now you say you don't want to hear anything I have to say."

"Trowa, that's not fair…it's just that I…I don't know. I've been through a lot and…"

"And you think I haven't."

"You know I am sorry for what I did to you, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Trowa, I didn't mean to say what I just said. I do want to hear what you have to say, but it is just so overwhelming."

"Overwhelming? Are you sure it isn't guilt?"

"It is not guilt! I have feelings for you! And that is why it was overwhelming! How did you think I would handle you substituting Heero for me. Was I suppose to say, 'Gee Trowa, everything is just dandy.' No, I am human. I was pissed that you would…what…why are you…"

Quatre was speechless as he watched Trowa laugh out loud. His laughing echoed off the walls. Quatre could feel the heat in his face rise as he watched Trowa clutch his stomach. "Why are you laughing?"

The deadly tone in Quatre's voice made him laugh some more. When he finally got himself under control, he walked towards the bed with an amused face. "Because you said pissed."

Quatre's hard stare started to falter as he took in what Trowa had said. He allowed himself to smile at their current situation. Before his lips were able to utter his thoughts, a large explosion ripped through the small cabin.

A/N Ummm, have I been ending all the chapters in cliff hangers? I hope not. Well anywho, the next chapter will have lots of drama in it. Until next time…


End file.
